Ucronia
by CocoNeko
Summary: ¿Y si nada hubiera pasado? Mierda de summary TT3TT -Corea del Norte, OneShot


Etto... He aqui otro fic que estaba planeando poner pero la flojera y todo eso XD... Espero que les guste :D

Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz... si Hetalia fuera creado por mi u otra fujoshi veriamos lemmon ewe...

Cursiva es flashback :3

Adevertencia: Contenido sexual y uso de malas palabras (?)

* * *

Ucronia...

Corea del Norte estaba en la azotea de su casa. Acostado, veia las nubes pasar, melancolico. Se encontraba en guerra con su hermano, todavia recordaba los tiempos en el que se llevavan neutral, cuando podian dejarlos encerrados en una habitacion y no pasaba absolutamente nada, incluso se reian y, si les abrian la puerta, no se daban cuenta... Si, esos tiempos de felicidad y de tranquilidad... Hasta que llego EL. Ese maldito americano que se juntaba con su hermano. Norte no era nada celoso, pero habia algo que le incomodaba en el.

-Hermano, ¿Por que lo prefieres mas a el que a mi?- le pregunto Norte

-No lo prefiero mas que a ti. Es un amigo- Le dijo el chico, tranquilo y sonriente.

Norte veia su hermano alejandose por los pasillos de la casa...

Norte se enojaba cuando su hermano salia de la casa con Estados Unidos... ''No llegues tarde'', ''No te preocupes, te esperare despierto'' ''¿Ya vas a llegar?'' Todas esas palabras demostrando preocupacion las decia como si ya fuera un costumbre, incluso las decia en automatico.

_Norte entro en la casa de su hermano. Se guardo las llaves en su bolsillo, como lo hacia de costumbre. Fue a la cocina, tomo unas galletas y se dispuso a comerlas en la sala de su hermano. Llevava unos audifonos que le habia dado su hermano Japon. Eran de muy buena calidad, de manera que aislaba los sonidos del exterior. Pero Corea del Norte tenia muy buen oido. Cuando su cancion se termino, hubo un espacio de silencio en la cancion. El norcoreno se quito los audifonos, extrañado por que escuchaba gemidos en una de las habitaciones._

_El chico se abrio los ojos ''¿Acaso estan...?'' Salio disparado del sillon, corriendo hacia las habitaciones..._

_''Por favor no me hagas esto, Sur...'' pensaba Norte..._

_Abrio las puertas de patada en patada, derribando las puertas, haciendolas añicos..._

_Hasta que llego hacia esa puerta... Lo que vio lo dejo petrificado._

_No la destruyo, cuando alzo su pie escucho los gemidos de su hermano y ese maldito americano. Lo bajo lentamente, escuchando la excitacion de los dos. Vio que la puerta tenia una pequeña ranurita. Se asomo ahi, viendo todo..._

_Vio como el americano estaba encima de su hermano. Vio como los dos estaban sonrojados, sudados, pidiendo mas y mas. Vio como llegaban al orgasmo._

_El norcoreano empezo a llorar suavente y salio corriendo de ahi. Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar._

_Al día siguiente, en la junta mundial se lo encontro..._

_-Hermano, pense que ibas a venir esta noche- le dijo Surcorea_

_''¿Y asi lo dices, hijo de puta?'' penso el norcoreano, mirándolo fríamente. Después de eso se dio la vuelta, dirijiendose a la sala de conferencias._

* * *

_Semanas despues, le dijo a China lo que habia ocurrido._

_-¿Eso es cierto-aru?- le pregunto China con los ojos sorprendidos_

_-¿Crees que lo invente?-_

_-Mira... La mitad de la culpa la tienes tu-aru_

_-¿Por que?- le dijo Norte, enojado._

_-Si le hubieras dicho a Surcorea lo que sentias por el, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Es una ucronia*, basicamente._

_-..._

_-El estaba tan apegado a Estados Unidos, que no se dio cuenta de la preocupacion que le estabas demostrando... Pero si le hubieras dicho lo que sentias, el se hubiera sentido culpable y te hubiera hecho mas caso. Tal vez Sur sea un idiota, pero tiene sentimientos malos. Tal vez te hubiera dicho ''gracias'' o ''lo pensare''. ¿Que perdias con intentarlo?_

_-Le declare la guerra_

_-¡¿QUE?!_

_-Sip- Norte sorbio como si nada el te._

_-UNO NO HACE DECISIONES CON LA CABEZA CALIENTE!_

_-¡YO LO AMABA! ¡MAS COMO HERMANOS! ¡FUE TRAICION!- exploto Norcorea_

_- ¡NO ES TRAICION SI NO TE JURA LEALTAD-ARU!_

_-¡Como sea, yo me largo de aqui!- se levanto el chico, enojado, impotente. Le importaba una mierda lo que pensaban los demas. El ya estaba solo._

Norte abrio los ojos. Rusia le llamaba

-¡Tengo mochis! ¿Quieres uno, da?- le grito el ruso, con su sonrisa infantil, desde el piso.

-No tengo hambre, gracias

-¿Cuando vas a bajar y empezar los preparativos para la guerra?

-En un rato voy, no... te... preocupes...- los ojos del norcoreano se volvieron acuosos.

-Esta bien, da!-

Tal vez China tenia razon. Tal vez eso pudo ser una ucronia. Tal vez no tuvo que hacer esa estupida declaracion de guerra. Tal vez... Lo seguiria queriendo...

* * *

Taran! Fic terminado! Fue una idea que tuve desde hace tiempo, pero al final lo termine :D

*Ucronia: Segun Wiki-sama, ''La ucronía es un género literario que también podría denominarse novela histórica alternativa, y que se caracteriza porque la trama transcurre en un mundo desarrollado a partir de un punto en el pasado en el que algún acontecimiento sucedió de forma diferente a como ocurrió en realidad (por ejemplo: los vencidos de determinada guerra serían los vencedores, o tal o cual rey continuó reinando durante mucho tiempo porque no murió fruto de las heridas recibidas)''. ¡Hasta el otro fic! :3


End file.
